


Chronicles of Fugitives.

by Honeyrobincreamcake



Category: On the Run - Gordon Korman
Genre: Aiden Falconer - Freeform, First In The Fandom, Meg Falconer, On the Run, it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyrobincreamcake/pseuds/Honeyrobincreamcake
Summary: A collection of oneshots and stories about my all time favorite series, by Gordon Korman,God Bless.





	1. Tear gas

**Author's Note:**

> For the first chapter I decided to do something a bit new, I've seen a few stories for this fandom mainly centering around Aiden, but none about his parents. I've always been curious about the Falconers' arrest, so to kick things off here's a short fic centered around Louise Falconer. Tell me if you see any errors please!

In a way she was thankful to be in the cell.

With her head leaning against the cold wall she could almost forgot about the tear gas burning her nasal passage and constricting her airways.  
Louise had to constantly remind herself that last part wasn’t true. She could breathe just fine, it just felt like she couldn’t.

A vivid image of a tear gas grenade rolling to a stop at her bare feet flashed across her mind and it suddenly it was that much harder to breathe, Louise remembered the grenade going off like it had happened seconds ago, the sheer terror she had felt was explainable even thinking about it made her chest tight. Forcing herself to think about something else Louise took stock her situation, she was alone in the holding cell but Louise knew that somewhere in this vast building her husband was waiting anxiously just like her to find out what was going on. Louise had managed to scrap together some snippets of conversation, enough to understand she and her husband were suspected of some type of crime. A federal one obviously, hence the FBI agents smashing her front door in.

But no matter how hard she wracked her brain Louise couldn’t fathom what crime her and her husband could possibly be accused of. They were model citizens, great teachers and even better parents. The closest thing to a crime Louise had ever committed was taking a pen from the library.

So why was she sitting in a holding cell in a federal building waiting to be interrogated?

Louise closed her eyes tightly ignoring the sting that accompanied the action, more than anything she wanted to know where her kids were. No doubt they were having a hard time coming to grips with the fact their parents were in custody. But Louise was positive this would all be over in a matter of hours, what she wanted was to know they were somewhere safe. Besides a few cousins who lived out of state the Falconers had no immediate family members and Louise’s stomach churned to think what the agency had done with them.

If her children were in emergency care of any type so help her-

At that moment the door swung open and an armed guard padded in, Louise found herself shivering subconsciously as the man led her out of the holding cell down a long marble hallway. Louise didn’t know it at the time but that would be one of the nicest tiling she would see for a very long time.

The next thing Louise knew she was sitting in a brightly lit, sparsely furnished room, across from a man who looked vaguely familiar. Louise couldn’t be sure though, the last hour had been a tear gas induced blur of pain. The man was tall, thin and about a decade younger than she was. She couldn’t have met him before, but Louise was sure she had.

Squinting both in thought and lingering pain, Louise sat silently for a long moment as she tried to straighten her memories out..  
In the end it was man’s disinterested expression and coffee cup that reminded her who he was, he was wearing the same expression and holding the same cup he had when he arrested Louise and her husband. Still Louise found her first words weren’t ones of indignant outrage but far more logical and less provoking.

“Where are my kids?”

“They’re safe.” The man assured her. “I’m sure you remember me from earlier, I’m Agent Harris, now your husband-”

“But that doesn’t tell me where they are.” Louise insisted worriedly.

“At the moment they are with their principal until we can get everything sorted out.” Harris explained looking very displeased. “Now if you would-”

Louise tuned him out, her kids were being held at school, in retrospect that wasn’t so bad, Louise didn’t like it but it was better than being sent to live with strangers until she and her husband were cleared. But what would happen if it took all night for this to be sorted out? Where would Meg and Aiden go then? Still first things first, her kids were safe, now she needed to figure out what was going on.

“Why am I here?” She asked.

Harris’ eye twitched and he breathed deeply before taking a long sip from his coffee cup.

“As I was saying, you are here on charges of treason, your husband was less than cooperative.” Harris told her. “I’m hoping you’ll be more reasonable.”

Louise balked. Treason? How was that even possible? 

“I would never-”

“Listen, the faster you tell us what we need to know, the faster we can wrap this up.” Harris cut in. That was promising, promising enough to make Louise change her tune.

“What do you want to know?”

“We’ve linked you and your husband to several terrorist profiles.” The agent informed her reaching for his coffee cup again, Louise found this highly inappropriate, treason was a serious accusation and this was hardly the time for coffee but she ignored it, for now. “They’ve been very helpful in cultivating a new generation of extremists.”

“I don’t know about any terrorist profiles!” Louise exclaimed desperately slamming her hands on the table. “I’m a college professor!”

Harris raised a brow at her outburst, taking another sip of coffee he placed it gingerly on the table and looked at her blandly. “You’ve never done any profiling?”

“No!” Louise blurted then thought about it for a moment. “Well, I mean of course I have, I teach criminology after all.”

“Profiling of terror groups?” Harris asked curiously.

“Well, um.” Louise stuttered and that was the moment Louise’s cozy stable life ended and a cold uncertain one began.


	2. Big city, small girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or two will be little drabblish fics I decided to try my hand at. The longer fics will be posted soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meg contemplates living in a big city, set in book two of On The Run.  
> Tell me if you see any errors :)

Shopping in a big city was hard. It was even harder when you were eleven and running from the police. Police were every where in the city, on the crosswalks, on the sidewalks, in the walls. It seemed like Meg couldn’t blink without a police officer popping up. Okay maybe she was exaggerating but still, there were a lot of cops wandering around. Somehow no one but her seemed to notice this curious fact.

_Because they aren't running from the law._ Meg thought bitterly, in reality neither was Meg in fact she was running _towards_ the law, it just didn't know it yet.

Being careful to avoid the officer in front of her without looking like she was really avoiding him. Meg bolted across the street, heading for the hotel a block away. It had taken a lot of frugality but Meg had scored ten pairs of socks, five pairs of pants, and twenty tops from the thrift shop. All for the low, low price of fifteen dollars and eighty cents.

Mom would be so proud. She would be even prouder when they got her out of jail.

With a little skip in her step Meg walked through the hotel doors hopped on the elevator and slammed a button with her thumb. A slight smile graced her face, she and Aiden had come so far since breaking out of Sunnydale and they were that much closer to clearing mom and dad’s names. All they had to do was talk to aunt- Jane, was it? Yeah it was probably Jane. One of Uncle Frank’s many girlfriends. She could help them find him and he could help them clear their parents name. Oh it was perfect. The elevator doors slid shut and Meg felt hopeful.


	3. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Agent Harris reflects on the Falconer kids and the mess they've made.

How long had those kids been loose?

Two weeks? Three weeks? Or God forbid, four weeks?

Regardless of how many weeks, the Falconer kids had on their own too long, the night they had burnt down Sunnydale had been too long. It had been days since his last lead. For all he knew the kids were dead in a ditch somewhere, Harris’ stomach clenched at the thought and instinctively he looked around for his ever present and always soothing Starbucks cup and almost screamed when he couldn’t find it.

It was official, those kids were making him lose his mind, he was this close to pulling his hair out, and if Harris didn’t find his coffee soon things were going to get ugly, granted he was alone, so he wasn’t exactly sure who he would get ugly with... Harris supposed he could always call room service and fuss at them if it came down to it.

Taking a seat on the hotel room’s substandard sofa Harris sighed deeply, his coffee cup was gone, he was miles away from home and he was chasing two kids who obviously didn’t want to be found and as a result were leaving destruction in their wake, Harris had lost count of how many vehicles those kids had stolen and totaled, and the longer he tailed them the more convinced he became that every crime they committed was his fault, It went without saying that Harris felt like an especially horrible person and normally that only happened on Tuesdays. 

The Falconers kids with their annoying persistence and disrespect for the law, were making Harris question everything, he had been so sure they were arresting the right people when they stormed the Falconer’s home a few months ago and bashed their door to smithereens, that they were doing those kids a service getting them away from terrorists, he’d allowed himself to be ecstatic when the newspapers did an article on him and his team, the raise he’d gotten shortly afterwards surely didn’t damper his spirits and that said a lot about how sure Harris had been, after all it took a lot to get him excited about anything, unless that thing was coffee of course.

Speaking of which he really needed his coffee.


End file.
